


Nico in the HP World

by Angelicat2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Discrimination, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Gen, Horcruxes, M/M, Necromancy, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Nico di Angelo in the Harry Potter world.1) Nico (and Will) meet Sirius Black, a distant relative on his mother's side.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Dolores Umbridge, Nico di Angelo & Harry Potter, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Sirius Black & Nico di Angelo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. The di Angelos

**Author's Note:**

> This will be for random fic sections I want to write. Many won't be connected in the same universe but if they are, it will be labeled so in the chapter title, for example, 'The di Angelos 2.'
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm coming with."

Nico twists in place, face confused as he drops his backpack. The black bag settles down, only partly filled with a change of clothes, a few snacks, some nectar and ambrosia, a few knives made from Stygian Iron and silver (werewolves, never go without silver), and a few other items. The rainbow skull (thanks, Percy...great sense of humor there) sits out against the monochromatic colors of his bed and his cabin. The Greek fire torches flicker to an invisible wind as he blinks at the other teen standing boldly there with his arms crossed, a dead (pun not intended) serious expression on his usually joyful face.

"Coming with?"

"Yeah," the taller comes closer before standing in front of him. They're easily six inches apart, but Nico doesn't feel short with the other there. The son of Apollo takes his fist into his own, plaid green shirt shifting up a bit. His medical bag sits on his side like normal, and there's another backpack on his own shoulders, bright yellow, of course, "I'm coming with. You want to find out more about your mom's side of the family, right?"

"I...yeah," Nico nods before holding onto the other's hands tightly, "You would do that? I'm not even sure what I'll run across. Monsters really can smell me."

"Well, yeah," the other grins widely before laughing, "I am your significant annoyance, remember? We're basically a packaged pair at this point, and I want to help you. My mom doesn't have any mortal family left besides me, and she's a country singer. Your mom was from Italy, right?"

"Yeah," Nico nods, a small smile on his lips. Due to the bath in the Lethe river, he doesn't remember her very well. He knows he gets his looks from her, he must. He remembers a woman, kind and gentle and beautiful who had the same eyes as he does, "But in the 1930s, before we came to the United States. We stayed at D.C. for a bit. All I know for sure is that our family is deep in Italian roots, and that they were diplomats."

"Well, then we'll make that list bigger," his boyfriend grins before glancing over his shoulder. His blond brow moves up, "Uhhh...how long are we going to be gone? This is like...a day's worth of supplies."

"I...wasn't sure," Nico confesses with a shrug, not ashamed at all. Everyone knows he has his reckless streaks, not nearly as many as Percy or Leo or some people, and this happens to be one of those, "Thought I'd check it out, since we have some down time. Hadn't planned on being gone for longer than that."

"Well, we are packing more than this. I call vacation if we don't find anything," the other grabs some more supplies from the other side of the bed. For months now, Will's practically been living in the Hades cabin, which Nico doesn't complain about. He rather likes it when his significant annoyance chooses to hang out with him. The older grabs his arrows and quiver that happen to sit next to the bed. Luckily, they, along with his bow, have the ability to shrink down into a bracelet much like Nico could send his sword to a shadow pocket, "Heard the Eiffel Tower is really cool at night. And what about where you lived, Venice? London is also neat, I think."

"Okay," Nico snorts at the guy's excited attitude. Honestly, Will's nickname for Nico matched him better. He's literally sunshine in a body, "I'm going to let Chiron know that we're going. Maybe a week?"

"Oh, yeah," the blond grins before grabbing Nico's bag, "I'll pack some more stuff. I already assigned Kayla and Austin with watching over our cabin and the infirmary. It'll be no different from when I visit my mom. Hey, maybe we can also visit Camp Jupiter. I've never visited before and I'm sure Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and the others will want to see you."

"Sounds good," Nico grins softly before starting for the door, "Thanks."

"Any time, sunshine."

🖤💛🖤💛🖤

Sirius sits down at the meeting, enjoying the company. This meeting is light, so they've let the kids down with them. As it is, they are all eating a brilliant supper made by Molly. There's some soup, bread, pumpkin juice, and a few desserts. It all smells absolutely delicious. 

Everyone in the building is present, from kids to adults. He sees Hermione, Ron, Harry, George, Fred, Ginny. Then there's Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Alastor, and himself. Luckily, the table is enchanted to fit them all.

"I called this meeting for a simple reason," Dumbledore starts once everyone has taken a few bites of their food, "I want everyone here to get acquainted in some way."

The younger ones look ready to protest but the older raises his hand.

"Many of you know each other in one way or another," he speaks up, "Some of you may not get along, some with good reason. But as it is, we must be united if we hope to fight He-who-shall-not-be-named. He is back, as we all know. The Ministry may say what they want, but we all know it."

"I saw him," Harry nods, fists clenching his silverware, "He ordered Cedric to be killed. It was him. I don't care what anyone else might say."

"As you shouldn't," Alastor, aka Moody, says with a frown, "We know what we know. The Ministry is just hiding, trying to make everyone feel safe. Safe isn't a thing right now."

"He's right, as much as I hate to say it," Remus speaks up, glancing around at them, eyes lingering on Sirius for a moment, "It's not safe for any of us, werewolf or not."

"Precisely," Dumbledore nods before going on, "That's why we must be careful. The Ministry is trying to place their hand in the school. I suspect they will send someone to become a professor or staff member."

"Bloody hell," Ron frowns with a serious look, "They can't do that, right? Isn't that against the laws or something?"

"Actually, they can," Hermione stares at her plate, swirling around her soup with a deep sigh, "They are the Ministry. They make the rules."

"But they shouldn't!" Harry argues, "If they didn't, we'd be prepared for Voldemort by now! Everyone would know he's alive!"

"Too bad-"

"That we can't-"

"Simply take over," the twins state back and forth between themselves before finishing together. Sirius stares at them, brow raised as Molly reprimands her boys.

"I'm afraid that is what the Ministry is worried about," Dumbledore frowns softly, causing everyone to go silent, "That we may try to take over."

"That's a load of rubbish!" Someone exclaims. Sirius thinks it's likely Tonks but he's busy staring at the ceiling. Are the shadows warping? Is it his imagination that they are darkening or are they really darkening? Perhaps he was going mad from being cooped up in this dreary place for so long.

Nope. They actually are twisting. 

"Oi!" He shouts, getting everyone's attention. They all shut up as he points at the ceiling. Some send him weird looks while others become guarded, wands at the ready. No sooner do they do that when something falls out of the darkness.

Actually, two people fall out. More specifically, two teens about Harry's age. They let out cries of shock before crashing onto the floor with a bang. The blond one lands on top of the other who grunts.

"Ow," the blond boy groans before sliding off of the other, holding his stomach a bit, "Your dad sure has some humor. I thought we'd appear on the street, not inside the house. Holy Hades, that hurt."

"You're a baby," the other grunts before sitting up. He looks vaguely familiar to Sirius, but he can't place why, "I just went where the address said. I didn't think it would spit us out from the ceiling. Who the Hades has shadows all over their ceiling?"

"Your dad, apparently," the blond gets up, flexing his arm around to test it out before glancing to the side, "This place is like his, you know. Same dark and creepy vibes."

"Very funny," the other rolls his eyes before standing too, coming a good six inches shorter than the blond, "Your cabin is full of light and white. Gives me a headache. Also, too many siblings there. Maybe you wearing bright colors messed it up."

"What?" The other gasps in mock hurt, "Neeks! One of us has to be the sunny happy person in this relationship."

"Oh gods," the other groans, but there is a tiny grin on his lips to say otherwise. His eyes gaze up, his whole body tensing as he notices them all watching, "Schist."

"What?" The blond asks before seeing them too, "Oh! Oops. Hey. We uhhh...this is awkward…"

"How did you get in here?" Moody points his wand at the two who blink, glancing at each other, "Who gave you the address?"

"Uhhh…" the dark-haired boy glances at the wand before taking out a piece of paper. He squints at it, and Sirius sees it's in a different language other than English or Latin, "This is 12 Grimmauld Place, right?"

"That it is," Dumbledore nods, waving everyone down from a confrontation, "Who has sent you?"

"My father," he answers before frowning, "Although he sometimes has a weird humor. He said I could find out more about my family here."

"Here?" Tonks asks with a confused face.

"Here?" The blond asks too, shrugging, "I don't know. I'm just here for support. Nico's family is a mystery, honestly."

Nico scowls at him, dark eyes glaring. The taller boy acts like he doesn't see it, joyful as ever. His blue eyes sparkle brightly.

"Who exactly is your father?" Snape questions with narrowed eyes, "And who are you two?"

"You wouldn't know my father," Nico shakes his head, "But I'm Nico and this is Will."

"Last names?"

"Solace," Will grins back before glancing at his companion in confusion before they seem to have a silent conversation. Soon enough, the paler boy shrugs. It nags on Sirius, "And he's di Angelo."

The room goes absolutely silent as if all noise is sucked out of the room. Dumbledore's face gains a shocked expression, the first in many years, from what Sirius knows. Everyone else practically takes an uncomfortable step back, a little bit more suspicious of the pair now.

"Oh, schist," Will laughs humorlessly, "Maybe we shouldn't have told them that."

"You think?" The smaller snaps calmly before sighing, shaking his head, "Look, I just want to know who my family was. Tell me or don't. I don't care, I have places I could be. I'm only here because my father finally told me where I could get some information."

They stare at him. Something creaks in the corner. No one bothers to look.

"Nico," Will sighs before putting his hand on his arm, "What have we said? We gotta work on your people skills."

"Hey, at least I didn't say that that kid over there is covered in death," Nico scowls, hand waving at Harry's direction. They all pale, some more wands coming up, "Which he is, by the way. He reeks of it."

"Oh my gods," Will practically slaps his own face, "You're not helping."

He turns to them, smiling calmly. 

"Look, sorry about that," he apologizes before carefully patting the grumpy teen's arm, "Sunshine here is usually a much more...kind person. He's just stressed."

"I am not," Nico snaps.

"Oh hush," Will snorts before rolling his eyes, "I've seen you. I know you. Also, you can't hide this schist from your doctor, duh. I had three whole days to see what a stressed Nico is like."

"Duh," Nico scowls, face annoyed before he shakes his head, "What? You going to give me another doctor's orders to relax?"

"If I have to," the older answers cheekily, not scared at all.

"You're a dork," the other rolls his eyes before sighing, "What do you guys know about my family?"

"The di Angelos?" Dumbledore wonders before Sirius is hit with deja vu. He's heard the name, not just as a wizard. He knows it intimately from somewhere, "Most know of them, though many have hardly met them. They were rumored to be a family of wizards based in Italy, of powerful magic."

"More like dark magic," Moody scowls, arms crossed as his eyes watch the two new arrivals with distrust, "They were said to be one of the oldest wizarding families around. Possibly descendants of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin themselves. They're said to be heavily involved in the Dark Arts. Never came to Hogwarts."

"And?"

"That's about as much as anyone knows," Arthur answers before gazing at the two, "The last of the di Angelo family had supposedly fled to America, dying in a hotel explosion somewhere in the 40s."

Nico's fists clench, and Will shoots him a concerned look. 

"Is there anyone they were related to?" Will asks after a moment, "Like cousins or uncles or someone?"

"There is," Sirius responds this time. He stares at the younger boy who watches him wearily, eyes tired and...shattered. It's clear that he has likely seen much, way too much for a kid his age. Sirius knows this, for he faces it every single day in his mirror. The slight insanity in their eyes. They both have it, and he highly doubts this boy was wrongfully placed in a prison full of dementors for 12 years, "You said you are Nico di Angelo, correct?"

The other nods.

Sirius takes out his wand, noting the other two tensing up as if waiting for an attack. He merely calls forth a photograph he remembers he had seen as a boy. It had been somewhere in this cursed home, in a stack of other photos. He had been bored to death as a kid, looking around at the moving photos.

It appears, a photo no bigger than his palm.

Inside the photo, there are four people. The first is a woman, proud and strong, her black hair tied up in a braided bun, her dark eyes watching them with a soft sparkle. She has olive-tan skin. The girl nearest her is young, likely only twelve, maybe a bit younger. She looks nearly identical to the older woman, glancing over at the next person. Said person was even younger, a grin on his carefree face. It was clear to all that he had been laughing merrily with the same features, face round with baby fat. He seems to be about 10. The man behind him doesn't smile, but he looks over his family with a proud and protective gleam. His skin is the lightest, deathly pale with pitch black hair and the same colored eyes. The whole family is in formal 30s clothing, but the man dresses in a robe that looks as though souls are wisping out of the black drapes.

"If you are a di Angelo," Sirius hands the photo out, "Then this must be your grandfather."

Nico takes it cautiously before his dark eyes stare at it, a surprised look on his face. Will peers at it, paying attention to the girl in the photo.

"Is that-"

"Bianca," he nods, gripping it tightly, a peaceful but morose look on his face, "It's her."

"She's looks kind and courageous," Will comforts, "I'm sure she's happy, where she's at."

"Yeah," the younger shrugs before sighing, "Who are my relatives?"

Sirius takes over, pointing to the terrible family tree of theirs. It sprawls out gruesomely, something Sirius has not been proud of for a long time. 

"My ancestor, Phineas Black, was cast out of the family for supporting muggles and muggle-born wizards," Sirius glances over at the family tree. There's plenty of black spots, right where his name sits, "He ran off to some place, likely Italy. That's where he met a wizarding woman named Sophia di Angelo, taking on her last name. From them, they had a daughter named-"

"Maria di Angelo," Nico speaks up, eyes on the photo, kind of sad, "My mama."

Sirius blinks.

"That was well over 70 years ago," he says before pointing at the photo, "My mother and father's parents received that when they had their kids. Maria reached out, wondering about her father's family. She's the one who sent the photo of her and her husband with their children, Bianca and Nico."

"Who are you and why are you really here?" Moody glares, wand waving a bit as he jumps up. Nico doesn't even react, eyes turning from them to the photo, "Oi! Don't ignore me! I asked you a serious question!"

"I already told you," Nico glares back, dark eyes turning up to them. A shiver runs through them all, making everyone squirm. The room grows cold and the boy's voice is no more than a whisper, "To find out about my family."

"Are you a death eater?" Moody asks, which gets him a glare from Molly for asking such a question to two young kids, "Answer me!"

"No, I don't eat Thanatos," the raven-haired boy scowls deeper, face disgusted, "Why would anyone do that?"

"Unless it's an organization name?" Will glances around before shrugging, "And still...no? We're not death...eaters?"

"Then what are you!" The man shouts, "You can't possibly be the boy in the photograph! You'd be 80 years old right now."

"Actually, 86," Nico corrects with a flat expression, "My sister and I got stuck in a time-altered hotel for a while."

"And where is she now?" The man pushes on, "Why is she not here?"

"She's dead," the younger states evenly, eyes narrowing, "And so is my mother. I don't remember her much."

"Regrade amnesia," Will explains to them, gently bumping Nico's shoulder, "That's why we're looking. So you're part of his family? Who are you guys anyway?"

They all introduce themselves, waiting for some sign of recognition on their faces. None appears, not even when they are introduced to Harry Potter. 

"And I am Sirius Black, and this is my house."

"Wait," Nico frowns, staring at him before raising a brow, "I think I've seen you...on the news? Mass murderer or something? I don't stick around long enough to listen."

"I...uhhh...yes," he nods, "That is me."

"Huh," is all Nico says.

"That's all you're saying?" Remus asks carefully, protective, "Why?"

"Because I'm not really scared of you?" Nico shrugs before frowning, "I doubt he did whatever they say he did. And you…"

His nose scrunches as Will grips his arm. The younger stares straight at Remus, fingering something in his pocket. They all tense, now the ones waiting for an attack.

"You're a werewolf," he says without pause. Wow, this kid has no tact at all, "Don't deny it."

"Yes, I suppose I am," the other nods before raising a brow, "How do you know?"

"Ran into them before," Nico shrugs.

"And then promptly got attacked by them," Will eyes them before poking at the other's shoulders, which gets an irritated scowl, "Someone didn't come tell me that he had huge cuts from one."

"They were just scratches-"

"Your definition of a scratch is all wrong then," he rolls his eyes, "The king of werewolves literally clawed your arms to raw meat, which were infected because the stitches were really bad and you didn't come to me about it. Scratches, he says. Scratches!"

"Hey, they didn't hurt."

"Because your pain tolerance is like...too high," Will retorts before grinning, "I've treated werewolf scratches before. Burns like acid."

"Well, I was busy," Nico defends himself, a pout on his face, "Stupid werewolves ruined my favorite jacket. It wasn't easy to find, you know. Had to find the right person to get it."

"Wait...is this when you ran of-"

"Yeah," Nico nods before scowling at Harry. Instantly, Sirius feels himself tense again. Would they attack? Why was he glaring at Harry? The younger steps closer, hair ruffling like bat wings as they step up to defend his godson, "I'm not going to attack. But there's something wrong with him."

"Nico...sunshine...lord darkness," the blond sighs, "Seriously, saying that freaks people out."

"So?" Nico blinks at him before moving forward, ignoring their wands, "Something's not right here, and it's because of him. Hold on...you have an extra bit of a soul in you."

"What!" Pretty much everyone shouts in surprise. They all panic for a long moment before Dumbledore calms them down.

"How do you know this?" He asks, as if he's not hearing anything new.

"I can feel souls," Nico shrugs before raising a brow, "I guess you call it necromancy."

"Necromancy!"

"How are you able to use necromancy!"

"We have to lock them up!"

"Wait! Can you bring the dead back?"

A loud piercing whistle slams into them, making them all wince, covering their ears. They fall silent, looking over at Will who quits the sound.

"I am so glad you can do that," Nico snorts at the other, "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, sunshine."

"Anyway," Nico goes on, "I can raise the dead, but no. Bringing them back to life is basically impossible. Tried that with Bianca. Didn't end well."

He pauses for a moment before laughing quietly at himself. 

"Well, if you don't count the fact that I stopped Minos and became the new Ghost King."

They all blink.

"Ghost King?"

"Ghost King," Nico confirms before shrugging, "I think I can get this soul out and where it needs to be. My father will take care of the rest once it has been collected."

Silence greets them.

"Will the original owner of that soul fragment know that it is gone?" Dumbledore wonders after a moment, "We must keep the owner from noticing the fragments are missing."

"They won't know," Nico promises before frowning, "I can do it."

"And I will be here to make sure he doesn't overdo it," Will nods, pressing his arm to the other's back, "I am his doctor, after all."

"And my boyfriend," Nico says before cracking a tiny grin, "Trust me, my significant annoyance is a pretty great healer."

"So what will you need?" Molly asks carefully, a caretaker at heart, "I can have food and drinks at the ready for you. Working boys need nutrition."

"That will be amazing," Will speaks up, "And possibly a room to stay in? Nico gets drained when doing this."

"Okay," the woman smiles, "That we can do. You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

"Thanks," Will shoots her happy grin.

"I'm going to pull the soul to me," Nico states before his dark eyes glance at a chair, "It might hurt. I haven't really done this on a living person or with this much of a fragmented soul. You might want to sit down."

"I...okay?" Harry sits down, "Now what?"

"Close your eyes," Nico stands before him, brown eyes looking over him in an inspection of something no one else can see, "Let me try something. My hands probably are cold."

The younger carefully places his pale hands to Harry's temples, fingers over the lightning scar. Sirius's godson winces at the chill before both go quiet. A minute later, Harry flinches a bit. Another minute passes before he flinches even deeper.

"This soul is really stuck," Nico frowns, eyes narrowing, "It's practically woven around your soul. Have you been having anything happen that should not?"

"Like?"

"Having abilities the original owner has."

"Parceltongue," Hermione speaks up, "Harry can speak to snakes. He hadn't even known he was."

"Hmmm…" Nico frowns, "Any visions? Or the scar hurting?"

"...yes," Harry speaks up after a moment, "We've already figured out that my scar hurts whenever Voldemort is near."

"And the visions?" Nico asks carefully, frowning sympathetically. Maybe he isn't as tactless as originally thought, "Whose point of view are they in?"

"Uhhh...Voldemort's...and a snake," Harry winces before his fists dig into the chair below him, "Sometimes there's dark hallways and people talking. I don't know what it means."

"Well, Hades," the shorter curses before sighing, "Lots of fragments. There's two more in living beings, the snake and whoever this Voldemort is. Plus, more, if the one upstairs is another."

"There's one upstairs!"

"Blimey!"

"What the hell!"

"More like-"

"How the hell."

"Upstairs!"

"Sit down," Nico growls as he practically pushes Harry back into the chair, ignoring everyone else, "This will hurt, but I can get the soul out. Stay still."

He resumes what he had been doing before, Harry wincing deeply. A few minutes later, Sirius's godson lets out a pained cry. The older barely stops himself from bolting to save the younger, fists clenching. Another noise rushes out, Nico this time as he flinches, eyes closed. Sweat starts to curl over his skin, the pale olive skin turning white. Another moment later, his eyes open suddenly. 

Moody looks ready to shake the other and ask if it failed when a wispy grey thing comes from within Harry's scar. It wails, misty but vaguely human-looking with a mouth and eye holes.

Nico twists his hand to the side, darkness swirling in his hand before a sword of ebony metal appears. With a silent hiss, Nico sweeps it straight through the fragment which disappears without a sound.

"Is it gone?"

"I think it is, Forge."

"Why, I think it so too, Gred."

"What just happened?"

"Very interesting…"

"Nico!"

They watch as the younger collapses backwards. Will dives to catch him, sliding him onto the floor before grabbing the bags they had, pulling out some type of equipment Sirius has never seen in his life. He quickly leans over the unconscious teen, checking his vitals over.

"He...okay?" Ginny asks from the side. The blond blinks, checking a bit more out before sighing in relief.

"Stupid...suicidal powers...death boy...sunshine," he mutters lowly under his breath before he nods, addressing them, "He's fine. He just needs some rest and nutrients. He also probably shouldn't use his powers for a while. This time, I doubt he'll fade, but he could if he overdoes it."

"Fade?" Harry asks in confusion, sharing a look with Sirius and then his friends, "What does that mean?"

"Nico's powers are...powerful, and he has many of them," Will explains before he shrugs, "But it has a drawback. If he uses too much juice, he fades...becomes a shadow."

"Like metaphorically?" Ron wonders.

"Literally," Will shakes his head before carefully pressing on the other. The younger doesn't wake, but he at least touches him, "He's always careful about it. I usually have him on timeout, and I think today is the most he's used his abilities lately. Anyway, I think we could use that room now. Just warning you, he could be out for the next day or two, maybe three."

"Come with me, dear," Molly speaks up, a caring look on her face as she starts for the stairs, "I have just the room for you two. I'll have to whip up some quick cleaning but there's plenty of rooms here for you to stay in. Don't mind the dreariness of the place."

"We won't," Will carefully scoops up his boyfriend, holding him securely. Sirius watches them go, "It's practically home. Back where we live, Nico's cabin is the same way, except there's green fire to light things."

"We can put some fire up if that will make you feel more comfortable."

"That's very nice of you," Will nods before shaking his head, "But we'll be fine without it. Trust me, you don't want to drop these flames...they kind of explode-"

"Explode?" Molly asks with worry, the two up on the top of the stairs, "Isn't that dangerous for children to live around?"

"Thank gods someone else gets it!" The blond teenager exclaims as their voices start to fade from Sirius's ears, "I've been saying that for years! Also, add to the fact that it burns even if water is thrown on it…"

Sirius doesn't hear the rest.

"Oi, I think we made new friends," Fred grins widely.

"I think we have, Gred," George smirks back before getting that gleam that can only mean mischief, "We may just recruit Nico di Angelo into our pranking circle, brother."

"That we will," the other twin gets the same expression. They all groan at the idea. They don't need any more than these two twins pulling pranks.

On that note, perhaps Sirius will get to know his long-lost cousin.


	2. Umbridge Goes to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's year has been terrible and it's only getting worse. Now he's caught by Umbridge while trying to rescue Sirius. About to experience the Torture Curse, he's saved by an unlikely teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, this doesn't connect to the previous chapter. I've been wanting to see Umbridge become ghostified because...justice! Anyway, enjoy!!!

Harry did not like this at all.

The whole year has been bloody horrible. First, he's been attacked by dementors at home, in public where he had to defend himself. Second, that led to a trial for using magic against said dementors. Then this toad of a woman becomes a professor at Hogwarts, and practically takes over. She insists that he's lying about Voldemort being back, which is true, thank you very much! He saw it! Cedric died for it! Even his bloody housemates don't believe him. Add to the fact that Umbridge won't teach them practical magic to defend themselves, it's going great. Very great...sarcasm thick and all.

And, of course, their army has been caught. By Umbridge, nonetheless. And Dumbledore took the fall. And now he's had a nightmare vision about Sirius who is in danger, but they got caught using some floo powder by none other than Umbridge. Who then proceeded to slap him and try to get Snape to use a truth serum on him.

"Maybe the Cruciatus Curse will loosen your tongue."

Harry glares as the others gasp. He's already been under this before, when Voldemort used it on him during the summer. He hates it, but he can take it. He probably should have listened to Ron and brought this woman before Professor Dumbledore.

"It's highly illegal!" Hermione shouts in the corner, struggling against the Slytherin holding onto her, "You can't!"

"What the Ministry doesn't know won't hurt them," she sends that sweet sickly grin at them before tipping a moving photo over. Her wand points at him, Harry flinching away, waiting for the pain to come.

"Cruci-"

She doesn't finish the incantation as the room darkens. They all pause before seeing a boy in the corner of the room that was previously unoccupied. He's got longer black bangs, paler skin, a black t-shirt with a...Thestral...on it? Some type of skeletal winged horse with the letters 'CHB' on it, and a black aviator jacket loose on his frame. He's dressed in ripped black pants which seem more than just for fashion reasons, a silver chain connected with a...sword? Yeah, a sword that seems to radiate darkness. 

"-nd you," he pauses, blinking at them with a confused expression. He glances at all of them before taking in the (hideous) office they're in. Yeah, Harry too would have that offended look...probably did when he first came in for his detentions. The room was plastered in pink, cat plates, and more pink, so much that it was kind of nauseating to see, "Where am I? Also, why do you look like you're interrogating him?"

None of them answer for a moment, too shocked. Even Umbridge has that look on her face. Understandable, seeing as a random kid just magicked himself into the room, probably. Isn't that prohibited on Hogwarts' grounds?

"Oh, you were interrogating him," the boy blinks, crossing his arms, "Why?"

"That is none of your concern," Umbridge speaks up for the first time, face going all creepy happy again. The younger doesn't seem convinced at all, "I was merely asking him some questions, being a professor and all. How did you get in here, dear?"

"That is none of your concern," he throws back with a straight face. He's certainly short, but a little taller than the woman herself, easily by half a head, "Who are you?"

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," she answers back all perky as if her name should be known everywhere, "High Inquisitor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Oh, you," the boy says with a flat tone, sounding irritated at her name, "Yeah, I've known a few people like you alright. Also, my father has some complaints about you. Something about illegal methods of unnecessary punishment and causes of death. Trust me, he's all for punishments, but not like this on innocent people."

"I have done no such things," she scowls before trying to cover it up with a grin again, "I just merely am doing my duties. Your father would absolutely understand, would he not?"

"No," the boy rolls his eyes before he blinks, staring over at her desk with a frown, "Why does your desk radiate death?"

They all blink. Harry sits still in the chair, wanting to watch this play out. The younger strolls to the desk, yanking on the drawer there, which stays firmly shut. Umbridge turns merry and smug while the Slytherins in the room snort in amusement.

"It can't be opened without my say-so," the woman smirks while twirling her wand by the ends, "No magical spells can get it open."

"Magical spells?" The other blinks before getting a thoughtful look on his face, "Which school am I at anyway?"

Harry hears some of the others gasp, rolling his own eyes. Sure, Hogwarts is known, but surely not every wizard knows of it by sight. They literally had two other schools from Europe here last year.

"Hogwarts," Harry answers, seeing the others still gaping.

"Oh, Hogwarts," the boy nods before shaking his head, a sigh coming out as though he's tired of this whole conversation. Quite frankly, Harry is too. When will he have one normal year where something won't try to kill him? Is that too much to ask for? Is it! "Yeah, heard of it. You guys give my father a headache, which shouldn't even be possible, by the way."

"Oh, why is that?" Umbridge questions with that disgusting smile again, sneaking closer to (probably) get a better angle to hit him with a spell, "Who might your father be? Is he part of the Ministry?"

"Part of the Ministry," the teen wonders before snorting quietly, rolling his eyes, "No. He's not. He's far above that. Gets annoyed because of illegal immigration of ghosts who won't move on. It really bothers him when they don't get their due punishment. What's in here?"

He grabs the drawer again, wiggling it to no avail. A dark look crosses his face, black (or were they very dark brown? Hard to tell in this light) eyes glaring at the desk as though that will cause it to open. Harry can't help but notice the air chilling down a bit.

"I don't think I should tell you," Umbridge speaks up before coming closer. Harry doesn't move, knowing the Slytherin gits have him watched. If he makes a move, they'll warn her. He wants to though. Sirius is in trouble, "It is my personal desk, and I don't answer to half-breeds like you."

The room gets colder. Harry can practically feel the tension as the other teen glares at the woman with an intense look. Even though his attention isn't on Harry, the wizard can't help but flinch at that angered expression.

"I think you should tell me what is in this desk," he says calmly, too calmly, "Because I already have a good idea."

His eyes glance at Harry, more specifically, his scarred hand before he pulls out a very familiar quill. The woman gasps in anger, face a bit less pleased.

"How did you-" She scowls, clenching her wand tightly, "That is private property! You can't just steal it!"

"Private property?" The other shakes his head, eyes narrowing at her. He stalks forward, holding out the black writing utensil Harry has come to despise, "Last time I looked, this wasn't your property to have. Seems we have a thief. My father absolutely hates thieves."

"What are you saying!" The woman screams in anger, "Are you accusing me of stealing? I made those myself!"

"I've used some," the boy states evenly, taking it into his hand as if to write, "They're used for blood-binding contracts, to make sure the user stays true to their conditions. Writes in their own blood. Pretty unbreakable. And they're not meant for some unreasonable punishment on children."

"It was needed punishment!" The woman glares, nowhere as frightening as the other is, "Harry Potter must learn that the Dark Lord is not back! He made it all up!"

"Dark Lord?" The other teen blinks before scoffing, "Oh, yeah, Tom Riddle? He's very much alive. Goes by Flight of Death or some ridiculous name now. Yeah, he annoys my father the most. Won't die."

"How...how dare you lie!" The professor screeches before her beady eyes watch Harry, coming unhinged, "Tell him! Tell him that you made it all up in your head! Tell him that there is no Lord Voldemort!"

"Sorry, professor," he glares at her, his own frustration and anger coming out. He exposes his scar more, "I must not tell lies."

"You-" She hisses before twirling back around in a feat that shouldn't be possible for her body and calling out, "Crucio!"

The teen doesn't get a moment to register the words before he hurls into the pink wall. With a smash, he hits the ground in a heap. The room only gets colder, ice crackling along any window or metal, crawling like vines upward. The cats on the plates growl in distress, hair fluffed up. For a minute, Harry fears a dementor has arrived.

A pale hand reaches out, pulling the boy up. He rises to his feet shakily, jaw clenching in agony. It's the only sign that the curse is working as he glares even harder. Chills creep over Harry and the others who let go of his friends. 

"Crucio!" Umbridge snarls again and again. The first one hits the teen, barely making him stumble back. The next one doesn't hit at all, for he pulls out his sword and slashes it straight through the spell which disappears without a trace. The blade is as black as midnight, emitting a dark purple glow.

Suddenly, Umbridge is the frightened one of them. Harry can feel the Slytherins shaking slightly behind him, even from yards away.

"You-" She stutters, backing up with a pale complexion, "Back up, half-breed! This is my office! I will not tolerate such behavior in my presence! You-"

"Half-breed!" The boy yells, anger growing as he marches forward, sword out in front of him threateningly. The room only gets colder, their breaths showing up as frost covers the floor, "I'm a half-blood, got it. You will not show such disrespect for others. You are not worthy of this!"

He snatches the wand from her hand, snapping it without a care and throwing the pieces far out. She gasps in shock, still as a statue. The walls begin to shake as the gloomy lights flicker.

"You took an oath to your Ministry, to uphold the law but all you're doing is breaking it yourself!" He shouts before coming closer, "I hate people like you! People who torture for the fun of it! People who hurt others just because they can!"

"I-I," the woman moves back, hands up, "Haven't-"

"We both know you've killed innocent people because you're drunk on power," the boy growls before glaring, "People who only obeyed your laws. Blood quills are not meant to be used this way nor are some of the other methods you've used."

Suddenly, the ground gives way, a crack opening up at her feet. The woman sinks in, up to her waist with a shriek. 

"You will never do this again," the boy hisses loudly. Harry notes that Umbridge's nose begins to bleed, her eyes huge as she turns ash white, "You will never discriminate against anyone else or mutter your name. You are no one. You have no voice, no memories, no pain to inflict, no secrets to steal."

"You-you can't do this!" She screams, trying to kick her way out of the hole, "The Ministry won't allow this! I am Dolores Jane Umbridge! You can't do this!"

"That doesn't matter," he glares, "You are a ghost with no name, no memories, no presence! Who are you?"

"I am…" she pales more, a confused look on her face, "I am...I'm…"

It turns into unheard murmuring as the younger scoffs in anger. The woman fades, features becoming almost even more bland, looking as if she is anyone else.

"Begone," he snarls, the woman dissolving into nothingness as the giant crack disappears, a dozen kitten plates crashing to the floor in a shattered mess. A second goes by before the other takes a bunch of the quills into hand, the things floating a bit. The shadows grab at them, snapping them into nothingness too.

And as quickly as he came, he vanishes into the darkness, sheathing his weapon. The room warms, the ice thawing out. The ones behind him stare in shock before running away in fear, screaming and flailing around. 

"What just-" Hermione starts to wonder before Harry interrupts her by grabbing her hand.

"Who cares!" He grabs a handful of floo powder, "We have to get to Sirius!"

"We're coming with," a voice speaks up. Harry glances back, seeing Ginny had been the one to say that. There stands Neville, Ron, and Luna too.

"You can't stop us," Neville's face is determined, "We can help!"

"Yeah, mate," Ron nods, "Let's go!"

"Alright," he nods before tossing it into the fireplace, green sparks going up, "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Reyna, I know Nico promised but it was necessary...she wasn't going to stop any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I do want to make a part for this where Nico helps prank the freak out of Umbridge 😈


End file.
